


Wired

by somehowunbroken



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's too wired to sleep, and Danny has given up trying to dissuade him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wired

“What,” Danny mumbles when Steve finally slips back into bed behind him, “what, are you serious?”

Steve grins into Danny’s neck and thrusts his hips a little against the swell of Danny’s ass. “You just do things to me,” he says with a smirk, and Danny groans and tries to burrow into the pillow, away from Steve.

“I have been up for thirty-seven hours, babe,” Danny says after a minute, and yeah, Steve knows. He’s been running alongside Danny, keeping them both in the game for as long as he could. They’d gotten the guy in the end, though, and that’s one more sleaze off the streets, one more asshole who thinks drugging girls and selling them for sex is a good time who won’t be able to do that any more. It’s been a long thirty-seven hours, but it’s been fruitful and, at least in Steve’s opinion, entirely worth it.

The problem, of course, is that once the case had been wrapped up, Danny had switched off completely. He’d nearly collapsed from exhaustion in the office, and by the time Steve had gotten him home, he’d had to half-carry Danny up the stairs and into their room. He’d wrestled Danny out of his clothes, tucked him into bed, crawled in beside him – and found himself staring at the ceiling, twitching his thumbs, unable to turn his brain off. He’d taken a shower, he’d tried jerking off, but he’s in that weird zone between too wired to crash and too tired to get it up. He’d toweled off and headed back to the bedroom, figuring he’d at least lay in bed and try to sleep, but as soon as he’d caught sight of Danny’s bare back, the sheet pooled around his waist, he’d been three quarters of the way to getting off without even trying.

Danny, though, is having none of it. “Go to sleep,” he mumbles into the pillow, curling his arms around it and turning slightly away from Steve. The movement pushes his hips back a little, grinding his ass against Steve’s cock, and Steve sighs and pushes forward again.

Danny flips over, glaring blearily at him. “You are impossible,” he says in the voice of the truly exhausted, and Steve feels guilty all of a sudden. Danny just wants to sleep, and he’s certainly earned the right to do it unmolested. Steve starts to roll away, but Danny shakes his head and moves his fingers a little off the bed. It’s not his normal gesticulation, but it’s probably as close as he can get right now. “Fine, okay, whatever. Just don’t expect me to participate.”

Steve blinks. “What?”

Danny rolls back onto his other side and wiggles backwards until he’s plastered against Steve’s body again. “Go for it,” he says, already sounding half-asleep. “Doesn’t bother me. We both get what we want.”

“Before you fall asleep, I’d like to clarify what you just said,” Steve says, propping himself up on an elbow so he can lean over at look at Danny’s face, because there’s just no way he’s interpreting this correctly. “You’re okay with me fucking you while you’re sleeping?”

“Go ‘head,” Danny mumbles. “Don’t care.”

“Oh,” Steve replies, mind whirling for a minute as Danny sighs and settles against him, warm and sleep-heavy already. He twitches his hips a little as he tips over into sleep and that’s it, that’s the deciding point for Steve; he twists around so he can grab the lube from the bedstand, and then he’s back, warming the slick in his hand before coating his cock liberally. He smears his hand across Danny’s ass, between his cheeks and around, and then he rolls back in, settling his cock between Danny’s cheeks and moving.

It’s nice, the slick slide of his cock against Danny’s skin, the way Danny’s entire body is just relaxed back into him. Danny had sounded like he was okay with more – with Steve coaxing him open and slipping inside, rocking into Danny’s body until he was panting and shaking – but that’s the kind of conversation that Steve would rather have while Danny is awake enough to be making that kind of decision. Besides, this is fine – this is more than fine, this is phenomenal, how Danny is heavy against him, breathing deep and even as Steve slides against his back.

Steve’s hand is still covered in lube, so he trails it down Danny’s front and takes his cock loosely in hand. Danny is half-hard in his sleep, and Steve lets the motion of his body sliding against Danny’s move his hand until Danny is fully hard. It’s easy, gentle, the slip-slide of flesh against flesh, and Danny moans in his sleep and moves into Steve’s hand a little.

“It’s okay, Danny,” Steve murmurs into his ear, pressing soft kisses against his neck. “Sleep, babe, I’ve got you.”

“Steve,” Danny sighs, settling again and turning his head slightly more into the pillow. The move bares his neck, and Steve can’t help pressing a kiss there as he rocks his hips against Danny and keeps his hand steady.

It’s nice to just lie there and give in to the sensations; Steve isn’t worrying about getting off or getting Danny off, he’s just going with the flow of things, chasing the pleasure through his body and letting it wear him out. It’s almost a surprise when he comes, the feeling swelling and crashing through him in waves. He keeps his hand moving on Danny’s cock, pumping with intent now, and it’s not long before Danny’s coming too, his orgasm escaping on a soft sigh.

Danny cracks his eyes open when Steve leans in to clean him off with a shirt from the floor. “Better?” he asks.

“Much,” Steve replies, tossing the shirt off the bed. He wraps himself around Danny again and presses a kiss to his shoulder. “Sleep, Danny.”

“You too,” Danny slurs, eyes already shut, and yeah, Steve thinks he’ll be able to do that now.


End file.
